When Words Fail
by samarie
Summary: Random Cain/DG smut...  Cain decided that words were overrated.


Title: When Words Fail  
>Pairing: CainDG  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Cain DG romance. Cain decided that words were overrated anyways...  
>Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them for a bit to play with. I own nothing except this silly idea and my box set.<p>

A/N: First attempt at a Tin Man fic. I have no idea where this came from, it just sort of happened. I don't write that much smut, so I know this could probably use a lot of work. It's not beta-ed so all mistakes and craziness are all my fault. I blame the 115 degree heat...

* * *

><p>Cain had come to escort her to the ball, and when DG opened her door, he just stood staring, looking her over. He kept opening and closing his mouth to speak, but nothing would come. Eventually he gave up, and just offered her his arm with a grin.<p>

The desire she saw in his eyes caught her off guard, and she laughed to cover up her own reaction at seeing Cain dressed so well, and her emotions. She smiled as she took the arm he offered her.

No words were spoken as they walked down the hall, just quick glances exchanged every few seconds. Once at the ballroom, she was stolen away by her parents, and ushered around the room. He watched her closely; his eyes followed her wherever she went.

She noticed him watching her throughout the night, and smiled each time she caught his eyes.

He was relieved when she finally made her way back to him several hours later as the ball ended. He hated these things, and was glad it was over

DG smiled at him, the exhaustion and eagerness to leave written on her face. He simply nodded, and led her quietly up to her room. When they reached it, he opened the door for her, and was only mildly surprised when she gestured for him to follow.

Once he closed the door, she turned to him with a look full of meaning. She had been waiting for this moment, and by the look in his eyes, he had too.

He opened his mouth to talk, then closed it suddenly, deciding the words he had in mind weren't right.

As she watched him, wondering what was to come next, he made a decision. Taking a few quick steps, he crossed the distance between them, stopping right in front of her.

She looked up at him, several thoughts running through her mind at once. Opening her mouth to speak, any words that were about to come were halted as he quickly leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled away after a couple of seconds, and looked down at her to see her reaction. She let out a content sigh, earning a smile from him.

She closed her eyes, trying to process what had just happened, but couldn't seem to find any words to speak. She opened her eyes after a few seconds when she realized that she didn't need them. Reaching out, she pulled his head back down to her, kissing him deeply.

He pulled her tightly against him, and his arms wrapped around her back to hold her there. When his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth as a small moan escaped her. He took advantage, and pushed into her mouth, their tongues dancing together.

The hand that was behind his head slid down and she reached up with the other to wrap both arms around his neck.

His hands reached up to twist into her hair, and he held her close for another moment before he slowly pulled away. Looking into her eyes, he tried to convey what he was feeling, and what he wanted. She nodded back at him with a sexy smile. That was all he needed. Moving swiftly, his lips were back on hers, kissing her fervently.

Her knees went weak, and she tightened her hold on him. She felt him move abruptly, shifting them backwards without breaking the kiss. A few steps later, she felt her knees hit the back of the bed. He finally pulled his mouth away from hers to guide her gently onto it. She scooted backwards and he followed, leaning over her to push her onto her back. When he reached her, he leaned down slowly to recapture her mouth with his. Her hands came back up to wrap around his back, and pulled him over her. For the next few minutes, their hands slowly explored each others bodies. Her head fell back against the pillow when he pulled away to move his mouth down her neck. When he hit a sensitive spot, she let out a gasp, and felt him smile against her skin. In return, she slid her hand down his back, grabbing his firm behind and squeezing. His hips jerked towards her, and she let out a moan.

She pulled his mouth back up to her, and kissed him hard. He pulled back suddenly, and she couldn't stop the pout from forming on her lips. Moving back, he stood up, and reached his hand out to her. Taking it without question, she let him pull her to her feet. He turned her around, and carefully began unlacing the strings holding her dress up. As his hands moved the garment slowly down her body, his mouth made a trail down her neck. She was trembling by the time she felt the dress hit the floor. He slowly removed her undergarments, sliding them down to meet her dress on the floor.

Turning, she saw him staring at her body with lust. For a moment, she was embarrassed, but his loving gaze pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

She cried out in surprise when he suddenly lifted her off her feet and placed her back on the bed. Her laughter stopped when she saw him still standing over her, reaching for his shirt buttons.

While he slowly removed his clothes, he watched her face, and saw the desire in her eyes while she took the sight of him in. When his clothes joined the pile on the floor, he carefully lowered himself back over her.

She parted her legs, making room for him to lay over her. His mouth returned to hers, kissing her with all the passion he felt for her. She lifted her hips slightly, and the movement brought their bodies closer. He pulled back when he felt himself rub against her center, and looked into her eyes. He searched her face for any doubts, and sighed in relief when all he saw was yearning. With a small movement of his hips, he slowly pressed into her, watching her face the entire time. She held his eyes, expressing the love she felt to him. When he began to move, small whimpers escaped her mouth. The way she writhed under him had him struggling to maintain some control, and he couldn't stop small sounds of passion from escaping him as well.

She felt her climax building rapidly, and was soon gasping with the pleasure rolling through her body. When he felt her tightening around him, he reached down to help her reach her release. The rough tough of his fingers at the spot they joined had her coming undone with the strength of her climax. The whimpering noises she made along with the feel of her around him sent him over the edge, and he kissed her hard while he came.

Cain felt his energy drain with his release, and moved to collapse beside her, pulling her on top of him. They stayed still for a few minutes, just trying to catch their breath. Once her breathing slowed to a normal pace, she lifted her head to look at him. The bright smile and loving look in her eyes spoke everything she wanted to say, and he returned the look with equal love.

DG kissed his lips gently, and laid her head back on his bare chest. After a few minutes, she was sleeping. He watched her sleep, replaying the evenings events in his head. He realized as he drifted off to sleep that they hadn't spoken a word all evening. Thinking of how the night turned out, he realized they hadn't needed any.

Words are overrated anyways.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope someone enjoyed reading my madness. If you want, click that little button and tell me if you liked it or not. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
